


Watching Her

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her

**Author's Note:**

> written for Porn Battle 15, prompts serene and spellbound

He thinks she’s never more serene than when she’s sleeping. She always has this grace and calm about her but its magnified when she’s asleep. Tara is curled into Spike’s side, her warmth seeping into him as he watches her. He tries not to question how a monster like him managed to have a shining beauty like Tara in his un-life. His hand hovers over her back, wanting to touch yet not wanting to wake her.

She shifts and sighs, her eyes slowly opening. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she takes him in.

“Watching me again?” she asks, shifting onto one elbow, making it so his hand lands on her hip.

“’S’like you’ve got me in a spell, luv,” he says. His thumb strokes over her skin. 

“Never, Spike,” she assures. “We’re both here because we want to be.”

“Know that,” he says, his hand moves to brush her breast. “Gorgeous, pet.”

“I like that I get to bring out in the romantic in you,” Tara says. She moves again, pressing him down into the mattress. “It’s like my secret part of you.”

“And this is my secret part of you,” he says, gazing up at her longingly. “What are you planning to do?”

“Love you,” she whispers, taking him into her slowly.

She moves over him again and again, drawing out sighs and moans from both of them. He follows her lead, never wanting to take over. There will be other times for that. He thrusts into her, holding on as she drives them on. Spike loses himself in Tara’s body as she shouts his name, collapsing onto him.

“Christ,” he says, moving her slowly off and to his side. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“What a way to go,” she laughs.

“Tara, love you, pet, but time to sleep,” he says.

“Only if you promise to sleep too.”

“Promise,” he says, spooning behind her and closing his eyes.


End file.
